


Jealousy

by LilacChocolate



Series: Rin & Nitori [7]
Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 05:32:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7347088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacChocolate/pseuds/LilacChocolate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ai thinks his senpai is in love with someone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iguana_ism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iguana_ism/gifts).



Ai was floating on his back, looking up at the blue sky from the Iwatobi pool. He and his senpai had skipped practice and come to Iwatobi High School. Ai thought it was a good idea. At Samezuka, Rin was always cold and sometimes mean, only ever being kind when they were in their dormitory together. But at Iwatobi, Rin would smile and laugh a lot more than he did around Samezuka.

The grey-haired boy swam to the edge of the pool and lifted himself out, sitting on the pool deck. At the opposite end, by the entrance to the changing rooms, Rin was stood talking to Haru. The redhead was grinning at Haru, seemingly unable to wipe the smile off his face. Ai looked away, feeling the tears brimming in his eyes. He loved Rin. He loved him so much, despite there never being a chance for a relationship between them. He could tell that Rin loved Haru. He had always known, ever since that first joint practice.

‘Nitori?’

Ai looked up, seeing Makoto was stood next to where he was sat. Ai had watched Makoto interact with Haru over the last few months, and he knew that Makoto also loved Haru, but he never minded how Rin interacted with him. Or, he never seemed to, at least.

‘Yes, Tachibana-senpai?’

‘Are you okay? You look like you’re going to cry.’

‘I’m fine.’ Nitori stood up and walked over to where Rin and Haru were. ‘Matsuoka-senpai, I’m going to get changed and head back to Samezuka.’

‘Oh, I’ll come with you.’ Rin smiled at him and Ai couldn’t help but blush: he loved it when Rin smiled at him. They went into the changing rooms together and got back into their school uniforms, coming out to say goodbye to the Iwatobi swimmers. Rin stood chatting to Haru for another half an hour, and once Ai saw Haru finally smile at his roommate, Ai left the pool and started to walk to the train station, not turning around to see if the redhead was following.

He climbed on the train and rode back to Samezuka in silence. He didn’t want to talk to anyone or listen to music, he just wanted to get to his dormitory and cry into his pillow. Once he was off the train, Ai dawdled back to Samezuka. As he got to the living quarters, other members of the swim team were asking where he had been. Ai didn’t reply. What was the use of missing practice to watch the man he loved flirt with someone else?

As soon as Ai unlocked the door to his dormitory, he dumped his bag by his desk and got into his pyjamas, climbing up to the top bunk and crying into his pillow. Why wouldn’t Rin look at him in the same way he looked at Haru? Ai was always nice to Rin, had never said or done one horrible thing. He tried to keep his desk tidy for his roommate, he collected his senpai’s homework for him if he bunked off class, covered for him at swim practice. What was he doing wrong? Maybe he was just ugly and fat and annoying and no one would ever love him.

The door opened and Ai faced the wall, pretending to be asleep.

‘Nitori? Why did you leave without me?’

Ai didn’t reply. He couldn’t reply.

‘Is there something wrong, Nitori?’

Ai squeezed his eyes shut, tears heating the mattress with a light thud.

‘Ai?’

Rin knew Ai liked to be called that by him. It would always get a response out of him. But not tonight.

‘Well, look, whatever I did, I’m sorry, yeah?’

Ai stayed silent, hugging his pillow.

Rin sighed and Ai heard the rustle of clothes as his senpai got changed, then the click of the light going off. ‘Night, Ai.’

…

Ai spent a week avoiding Rin, mending his broken heart. By the time Rin finally confronted him, Ai just told him his parents were thinking about a divorce and it was stressing him out. Rin had no reason not to believe him.

They fell back into their routine of helping each other with homework and watching films on Rin’s laptop, Rin only smiling when they were in the privacy of their dorm room. They were sat together on Rin’s bunk one night, watching ‘Finding Nemo’, their hands only a breath away from touching. As the credits rolled, Rin stood up and shut down his laptop.

‘Did you enjoy it?’

‘Yes, senpai. It was great.’ Ai told him, still feeling a little hurt from the other week.

‘Haru would love to see it, because of all the water and stuff.’

Ai just nodded, looking down at the mattress. ‘Yeah.’ He whispered.

…

‘Hey, Ai.’ Rin said as he came into the dorm after class.

Ai looked up at him from his messy desk where he was doing homework, smiling up at his crush. ‘Good afternoon, senpai.’ He watched as the redhead went over to their wardrobe, grabbing his swim bag from the shelf at the top.

‘The Iwatobi boys are coming over. Haru and I are gonna race.’ Rin turned back around, smiling. ‘Will you come and watch?’

Ai turned back to his desk, tears in his eyes. ‘Ah, sorry, senpai, but I’ve got a lot of work to do. I should probably stay here.’

‘Well, I could help you with it later.’

‘No, it’s alright. You’re not going to be here forever. I should start to learn to do these things on my own.’

Rin walked over to Ai, the smile on his face now gone. ‘Are you sure?’

Ai nodded, glancing at Rin. ‘I’m sure. Go on senpai. Don’t leave Nanase-senpai waiting for you.’

Rin sighed and slung his swimming bag onto his shoulder. ‘Alright. I won’t be long.’ And he left the dorm.

Groaning, Ai leant back in his chair. Why did he have to do that? He wanted to go, to watch Rin, but he didn’t want to see him confess to Haru. He knew his heart couldn’t take it. If they did get together, Ai knew he would be straight to Captain Mikoshiba, asking for a room change. He couldn’t handle the two of them sleeping together on the bunk under him on weekends, or accidentally walking in on them making out. He just couldn’t do that.

He tried to carry on with his homework, but he couldn’t concentrate. After fifteen minutes, he put his pencil down and slipped on his shoes, running to the Aquatic Centre in his school uniform.

He pushed open the doors to the pool, not even bothering to take off his shoes, and he almost immediately burst into tears. At the opposite end of the pool, both dripping wet, were Rin and Haru, hugging.

‘Ai-chan!’ Nagisa shouted from the stands. ‘You missed the race!’

Ai backed towards the doors, managing to catch the large smile on Rin’s face as he let go of Haru. The grey-haired boy started to cry and he ran out of the pool doors, towards the entrance of the Aquatic Centre. As soon as he got back to the dorm building, he was going to go to Captain Mikoshiba’s room and beg for a room change.

‘Ai!’ Rin shouted, his wet feet slapping the tiled lobby floor as he ran. Even with wet feet, he was still faster than Ai and he caught up to him quickly, pushing the smaller boy against the wall and resting his hands on the wall either side of Ai’s head. ‘Ai, please, tell me what’s wrong. You’ve haven’t been happy for weeks now.’

Ai looked at the floor, unable to hold back his tears any longer. ‘I’m sorry, but I just can’t do this anymore. I can’t just stand and watch when I know that you and Nanase-senpai are in love. I’m going to ask Captain Mikoshiba for a room change. You won’t have to worry about me anymore.’

Rin chuckled and Ai looked up, confused by the sound. ‘You’re an idiot.’ Then he leaned down and kissed him. Ai tried to gasp, but found that he couldn’t. Instead, he kissed back, holding onto Rin’s shoulders so he wouldn’t fall over.

‘Senpai?’ Ai asked when Rin pulled away. ‘Don’t you like Nanase-senpai? You always smile when you swim with him. He’s the only thing that seems to make you happy.’

‘I smile when I swim with Haru because I know you always come to watch and cheer me on. Why do you think that I was so disappointed that you didn’t come today?’ Rin shook his head but smiled, placing a light kiss on Ai’s lips.

‘But… what about Nanase-senpai?’

‘What about him?’

‘Isn’t he in love with you?’

Rin grinned and leant his forehead against Ai’s. ‘Considering he’s been in love with Makoto since he was eleven, I doubt it.’

‘Oh! Well, Tachibana-senpai likes him, too!’

Rin just chuckled. ‘He knows. He’s planning on telling him next week at Makoto’s birthday party. Now, stop talking about Haru and Makoto and let me kiss you.’

**Author's Note:**

> http://lilacchocolate.tumblr.com/


End file.
